


What a surprise

by 12Manurp



Category: Star Trek - Various Authors, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-11-13
Packaged: 2018-02-25 04:33:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2608628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/12Manurp/pseuds/12Manurp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and amanda want to visit sarek`s parents, but they find a surprise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What a surprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/gifts).



> The parst with a () is when they wre talking true the bond.
> 
> Maybe there are parts were the grammar is wrong, sorry my mother language is Spanish so, but let my know if you like it. Its my first job.

Sarek and amanda came to the house of sarek´s parents very early, sarek have claim that his parents wont have a problem.  
The get very quickly, sarek don't knock the door he just enter.

Amanda said: Sarek what are you doing? 

Sarek responds: Dont worry my wife i still know the door´s combination.

Amanda responds: Yes but we should ask for permission first.

Sarek responds: I lived here once, i don't think it will be a problem if we enter.

Amanda responds: Ok, if you said so.

They enter and they walk to the living room, and quickly the ear some odd sounds, suddenly sarek crouch and run to a wall and amanda of course did thes same.

Amanda said: what ha......

Sarek responds: shhhhhhh.

Sarek: (i belive i saw something but im not sure)

Amaanda watch to the living room and see something that she will never havr belive.

Amanda: (you mean the fact that your parents are having sex in the couch?)

Sarek: (so, i wasn't mistaking? )

Amanda: (no, i think you saw pretty clear)

Sarek rise his head and look again to the living room and corroborate his wife affirmation.

His mother was completely naked on top of his father lap, and his father was of course completely naked also, and he saw how how T´Lara move and moan on Skon´s ear, and Skon were reciting a poem to T´lara´s ear.

Skon start to kiss her breast sucking softly, and she have his head on the place she want it.

Sarek: (i can't belive this, they knew we were coming)

Amanda: (yes, they were waiting for us in one hour)

Sarek: (yes, but is unacceptable)

Amanda: (come on, dont be so dramatic, ones i catch my parents on the pool, i didn't use the ppool like for 5 months, you sould be happy that they are still happy together.how many years they have been mary?)

Sarek :(they have been mary 75 years, but..)

Their thoughts were interrupted when they ear T´Lara´s moans, suddenly they stop and start kissing, they start to kiss like humans.

Amanda: (They just kiss?)

Sarek: (apparently they are)

Amanda:(why?)

Sarek:(before my parents get married my father had an accident and the only way that my mother found to get married with my father was human kisses, given that lips have many nerves)

Amanda:(So, you like my kisses?)

Sarek:(my wife is not time to discuss that)

Suddenly they ear when Skon lay down on the couch and T´Lara sit on top.

Amanda simply observed how T´Lara´s breasts were completely stunning, they were big but not fall,T´Lara is the representation os a milf she is beautiful,thinn and slim , T´Lara has her eyes well close.

Skon were caressing T´Lara´s. Back wile she were caresing Skon´n chest, after that T´Lara kiss skon and then he kiss her breast.  
She start to move in circular movements, so thats make him moan.

Skon: ooo my wife you really make my so happy.

T´Lara: has you make me.

With this last coment Skon kiss T´Lara, then she look at him and kiss him again. 

T´Lara: you are such a good husband, i wont have been so happy if it wasn't for you.

 

Skon: As you make me.

Skon caress her face and kiss her again.

Amanda:(your father recuperate very fast)

Sarek:(my wife i dont want to discuss my fathers erecion intervals)

Amanda:(ok, but I'm just saying that your mother is a very happy wife like me)

Amanda kiss sarek on the cheek

Sarek just rise his eyebrow 

 

They continue listening to T´Lara´s and Skon´s moans like for another half and hour.

When they finish T´Lara lay down on Skon´s chest and kiss him so deeply.

Amanda:(Oooo. It's so.romantic)

Sarek:(no, it's not)

 

T´Lara said: my housban we have to take a sonic bath, our son will arrive soon.

Skon: Of course my wife, as always you are correct.

T´Lara: my housband you take the bath first and than i will take it. I will reorganize the couch.

Skon: no, you take the bath first i wil organize this. 

T´Lara:very well my housband as you wish.

Sarek immediately stand up when his parents left the room.

Sarek: (lets go to the door, whe sould wait for the correct hour the next time)

Amanda:(you should have listen to me)

Sarek:(yes my wife, the next time i will be more intelligent )

They walk in silent to the door and then 15 minutes later sarek knock the door, and after 1minute T´Lara open the door.

T´Lara: my son it's a pleasure see you again, and also see your wife again.

Sarek: for my its a pleasure see you again.

T´Lara: plese come in, your father is waiting for us on the livin room.

The rest of the afternoon they spend a delicious day. They they sai their good byes and wakk to the car.

Amanda: it was awkward sitting on the couch.

Sarek: yes but i didnt see any spot.

Amanda: well this will be a very good history to tell our grandchildrens

Sarek: we will never speak again of this. 

Amanda:ok, as you wish my husband.

And sarek doesn't even raise and eyebrow.

 

Amanda: come on, it was funny.

Sarek drive the filter quiet the hole road home.

Fin..


End file.
